1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink for an Integrated Circuit, and particularly to a heat sink for a flip chip processor.
2. The Related Art
With new developments in the computer industry, an integrated circuit, such as a flip chip processor, generates a large amount of heat due to its high speed of operation. If the heat accumulates in the integrated circuit, the stability of the computer system may be damaged. To solve this problem, a heat sink is mounted on the integrated circuit to dissipate heat therefrom.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional heat sink 10 comprises a heat dissipating base 14 having a flat bottom face (not labeled) and a multiplicity of fins 18 extending from an opposite top face of the base 14. The heat sink 10 is mounted to a flip chip processor 20 with the bottom face engaging the flip chip processor 20.
A flip chip processor 20, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises a substrate 24 on a top face of which a flip chip 22 is formed. When the heat sink 10 is mounted to the flip chip processor 20, a die edge 23 of the flip chip 22 is first contacted by the flat bottom face of the base 14 of the heat sink 10 and then the heat sink 10 is rotated about the die edge 23 to compensate for the height H of the flip chip 22 to form surface contact with the flip chip 22. The rotation of the heat sink 10 about the die edge 23 may cause damage to the die edge 23 of the flip chip 22.
Furthermore, due to the flat bottom surface of the base 14, the heat sink 10 may not be properly positioned on the flip chip processor 20. Relative movement between the heat sink 10 and the flip chip processor 20 may occur.
It is desired to provide a heat sink to solve the above problems.